leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shuckle (Pokémon)
|} Shuckle (Japanese: ツボツボ Tsubotsubo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other , it collects and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented while they decompose by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. Its digestive juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the . In the anime Major appearances Multiple Shuckle made their main series debut in A Better Pill to Swallow, where an old man was using the Berry Juice that they make to create medicine. One of the Shuckle that he befriended was a Shuckle whose Berry Juice attracted Pokémon to anyone who drank it. Because of this, made it their mission to steal it. Butch owns a Shuckle, which appeared in Sleight of Sand!. It joined in during the motto before being used in a battle against James's Carnivine. In the midst of their battle, Shuckle was taken out by Ash's Pikachu and a wild . A Shuckle appeared in Double-Time Battle Training!, under the ownership of . It battled Zoey's Glameow in the finals of the and lost to its and despite being seemingly powerful. Conway used a Shuckle in his battle against in Working on a Right Move!. Shuckle proved hard to beat against and , but it was eventually defeated thanks to mastering . Minor appearances Shuckle debuted in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A 's Shuckle appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Shuckle appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Shuckle appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Coordinator's Shuckle appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the . A Shuckle made a brief cameo in SS024, where it was seen outside of Professor Rowan's lab. A Shuckle appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! inside Terminus Cave. Pokédex entries inside its shell, and the Berries eventually turn into a delicious juice.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shuckle first appeared with Kurt. It helps the Poké Ball craftsman make his special Poké Balls in Teddiursa's Picnic. A Shuckle was seen as one of the Pokémon and sent to via the Portable Transfer System in Off Course with Corsola. A Shuckle appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Shuckle appeared in A Beastly Cold Reception, under the control of Orm. It was seen during his battles against , which he won with ease; and Oak's grandson , which he eventually lost. A Shuckle was seen under Pike Queen Lucy's command in Moving Past Milotic. She showed off her fair deftness by badly poisoning 's , as well as taking a number of attacks, before being washed out by a . She hasn't used her since. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Shuckle appeared in the Pokéathlon. A Shuckle appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Lucy was seen with a Shuckle where she used it to battle Enta's Vulpix. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Shuckle appeared in GDZ61. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Cianwood City , Cianwood City, Burned Tower, Dark Cave ( )}} in Cianwood City , Cianwood City, Dark Cave ( )}} |} |} }} extension ( )}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} to Duking in Pyrite Town}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} in Cianwood City Cianwood City, Vermilion City ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} , Terminus Cave, ( ) Friend Safari (Rock)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |area=Secret Storage 8, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#3)}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Shuckle|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Shuckle}} |} Held items Berry|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=25|gsc1image=no |e1=Oran Berry|e1type=Berry|e1rar=100 |dppt1=Oran Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=100 |hgss1=Berry Juice|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=100 |bw1=Berry Juice|bw1type=None|bw1rar=100 |b2w21=Berry Juice|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=100 |xy1=Berry Juice|xy1type=None|xy1rar=100 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10||'}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Shuckle has the most extreme stat distribution of any Pokémon, being either the best or in the bottom three of every base stat: ** Shuckle has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon, with only two other Pokémon having lower base HP. ** Shuckle has the lowest base stat of all - and Pokémon, with two other Pokémon tied for a lower base Attack. ** Shuckle has the highest base stat of all Pokémon, tied with Mega and Mega . ** Shuckle has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon, tied with , , and Alolan . ** Shuckle has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. ** Shuckle has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon, tied with and . ** By using , Shuckle can temporarily reach a base stat of 230, which would be the highest of all Pokémon. * Despite being weak to moves and being unable to use the move , it appears in the sea in Pal Park. * In Generation II, the first Shuckle holding a Berry in the player's party has a 1/16 chance to turn it into a Berry Juice after each battle. * Shuckle was designed by Shigeki Morimoto. Origin Shuckle seems to be based on an , an organism that lives inside porous rocks or animal shells. Its shell, type, and some of its names suggest it is also based on s. It may also be inspired on s—small, shelled parasites that produce a sweet fluid called that attracts other insects. It could also be seen as a reference to , with its type alluding to the pottery used to store and ferment aliments in some cultures, and its Pokémon category referring to some fungi used in . Shuckle may also have been based on certain varieties of , as it shares some characteristics with them, including the shell, the muscular but limp-seeming feet, the use of acids to receive food or to break down obstacles, the liking for fermented foods, and living close to the water. It also seems be based on s or s appearance-wise. Its worm-like aspect may also take inspiration from a . Name origin Shuckle may be a combination of ''shuck (a husk or pod) and barnacle or turtle. Tsubotsubo may derive from 壷 tsubo (jar) and 富士壺 fujitsubo ( ). In other languages and |fr=Caratroc|frmeaning=From and , referring to its ability of transforming Berries into Berry juice |es=Shuckle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pottrott|demeaning=From and , referring to the fermentation of Berries in its shell |it=Shuckle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=단단지 Dandanji|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=壺壺 / 壶壶 Húhú|zh_cmnmeaning=Repetition of the character . Also from |hi=शाकल Shuckle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Шакл Shakl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Pottrott es:Shuckle fr:Caratroc it:Shuckle ja:ツボツボ zh:壶壶